marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Makoto Narumi (Earth-1999)
"I'm the outcast, always have been, always will be. But that doesn't matter. Now then, let's count up your sins!" - Makoto's pre-battle saying History Lonely Beginning Born as an only child to regular Japanese parents, Makoto lived most of his life in Tokyo before moving out to England; he had learned English both in and out of school. They lived in peace, Makoto spending most of his time detached from society and interacting through online chat rooms and messaging applications. His parents didn’t seem to mind, as long as he did good in school and trained hard. England Life Upon moving to England, Makoto furthered his learning of English, and remained in his apartment flat to do so. As a result, Makoto would be bullied for his lack of social interaction, and also for his heritage; he had no friends to talk to about this, and the school faculty didn’t seem like they could help. Several times in this new environment, Makoto attempted suicide, but was scared of the thought of death and didn't go through with it. Approximately halfway through his first year in college, he couldn’t take any more of the bullying and a mental breakdown occurred in the middle of his school day. Abnormal Awakening Well, it wasn’t exactly a mental breakdown. What really happened was Makoto's first Entity awaking. Izanagi, his Balanced King, awoke from the inner turmoil Makoto was faced with and presented him with a choice: shrink away from the pressure and remain forever in the shadows of social anxiety, or rise up and challenge the current social hierarchy with his own power. Of course, the latter option was much more appealing to Makoto, and his powers as a Summoner fully awakened. With this new power came threats. Now, any normal person would ask why Makoto has so many Entities with different personas. In actuality, Makoto had a dormant case of Dissociative Identity Disorder that was slowly being drawn out of due to bullying. Once he hit the pinnacle of his tolerance for bullying, the disorder began to manifest in the form of Entities. One by one, they appeared; of course, Izanagi was the first one to manifest. Foreseeable Future At this point, Specters, rogue Entities left hostless and animalistic from the deaths of their masters, began to hunt Makoto down to consume his Entity and force him into their ranks. At this point, Makoto took matters into his hands, and now fights off Specters hunting him down on a daily basis to protect his school and life. Summoner and Entity System Makoto’s powers are based off of the Summoner and Entity system. This system has been shown to exist in other worlds, but this universe has its own take. In this universe, the Entities are not just formed from elemental powers, but are also able to increase the Summoner’s prowess in one specific activity. Entity classes are as follows: * Melee - Entities of this class are combat-focused, and present amazing offensive melee capabilities for a Summoner to use. * Guardian - With incredible defensive capabilities, these Entities take hits and keep going, absorbing any damage taken and moving forward. * Illusionary - Masters of speed and deception, these Entities are able to outsmart their opponents with evasive maneuvers, and are also able to teleport short distances. * Ranged - Entities that specialize in ranged offense, most in this class are able to wield firearms or long-ranged weapons of any kind; an example would be a bow and arrow. * Upgrade - An Upgrade Entity is a rare, but unique class. Upgrade Entities are capable of enhancing another Entity or its Summoner just as its name would imply. * Elemental - These Entities are just as the name implies, allowing a Summoner to utilize the element however he or she pleases. * Balanced - Entities that do not specialize in anything, but are the perfect all-rounders with their balanced capabilities. ** Activation - Some Balanced Entities have this role, and most Summoners use these specific Entities to activate the Transitory armor if possible. * Specter - Feral in nature, these Entities are spectral monsters that range in shape and size. There are actually many ways a Specter can be formed, but the most common formation is when an Entity is left abandoned and it has no master to follow. Because Specters are masterless, they will chase down Summoners with normal Entities and try to consume the individual’s soul. In response, Summoners must use their Entities to fight them off. Should they fail and their soul be devoured, the Summoner becomes an empty husk of their former self, and their Entity will become take on the attributes of a Specter; anyone who has undergone this process is referred to as Spectral. Very rarely has a Spectral Summoner fought for his or her sanity and returned; as a result, the newly-restored Summoner will have access to a Specter of their own to manipulate of their own will. Aside from their classifications, they are also ranked in these categories: * God/Goddess - Entities that have gained god-level powers, with godly levels of control over their elemental abilities or fighting capabilities. Any Entity that has reached this level is at the pinnacle of their evolution, although God or Goddess Entities are incredibly rare and very few exist in modern times. * King/Queen/Overlord - Entities that rule over their elemental power or fighting capability at the level of a royal ruler, the next step to the final stage. An Overlord is a Spectral King/Queen, and is an incredibly powerful Specter that should be avoid at all costs. * Knight - Entities that have incredible prowess in their special abilities. One more step towards the final stage, with a power capable of overwhelming low-ranking Summoners. ** Joker - The trump card, an Entity that is on par with Knights, and can evolve with no specific guarantees on what the result will be. Entities like this are very rare may or may not evolve directly into a God or Goddess. * Master - An Entity’s beginning, the first step towards the final stage. Not much specialization, only the basics of one Summoning power. Normally, a Summoner would identify an Entity by these categories and classes; for example, a Master Specter would be a fairly easy enemy to deal with, but an Overlord Specter would be a dangerous opponent. Some may be curious, “How is an Entity created?” In most cases, an Entity is created by facing an internal struggle within oneself, and conquering said struggle. This acts as the catalyst to an Entity’s awakening. By overcoming this inner turmoil, the Summoner in question becomes mentally and emotionally stronger, and their Entity will awaken to help them fight against social pressures. When the Entity is formed, they will create a physical object that they will be bound until they are needed; they usually take the form of a necklace pendant, or something the Summoner would be able to easily incorporate into their attire for ease of access. Another popular habit that Summoners have is classifying themselves into individual ranks and titles. However, the titles are not all that important, and they only help categorize one’s power. Titles are how Summoners are commonly identified throughout the world, and they also summarize a Summoner’s reputation. Many titles exist, but some of of the most common titles are: * Wild Card - Summoners with the Wild Card Title are usually powerful Summoners, and often have multiple Entities, usually numbering at around five at the least. Records have shown that previous Wildcards have owned up to 20 Entities. * Necromancer - A Summoner with this title will be a Summoner that completely craves power, and subjugates any and all Entities he or she acquires. They often has two or three Entities. * Reaper - Any Summoner with this title is known for brutally decimating his or her opponents with unrelenting fury, and usually holds two or three Warrior or Guardian Entities. * Tempter/Temptress - With unparalleled seductive prowess, Summoners with this title often seduce Entities into their control, and the Entities under this Summoner Title are known to be raise seductive capabilities. * Role-Player - These Summoners are those with no true personalities or those who view themselves as worthless, and rely solely on their Role-Changing Entities to take over their personality as a means of escaping the harsh reality they must cope with. * Spectral - Spectral Summoners are the remaining husks left of a person who has fallen to the hands of a Specter, and wield at least two or so Specter Entities; one of these Specters may, in fact, be their former Entity, corrupted along with the user in a failed fight against Spectral overtaking. Be wary of them, because they are able to imbue blood into the Specters to enhance their power. On rare occasions, a Summoner will naturally develop a Spectral Entity from their own personal trials, and are capable of both Spectral and regular Summoner powers. Now that everyone should know how this Summoner and Entity system works, where does Makoto belong according to all these parameters? Powers and Abilities According to the system, Makoto is a Wild Card Summoner with four Elemental Jokers, one Ranged Knight, one Melee Knight, and a Balanced King. Kagutsuchi, Ryujin, Fujin, and Sarutahiko are the Elemental Jokers; Kazasumi acts as the Ranged Knight; Ieyasu is the Melee Knight; and the Balanced King is Izanagi. The Elemental Jokers have similar capabilities, but project them in different elements. Kagutsuchi utilizes fire and wields a single-edged longsword as a weapon. Ryujin grants Makoto the ability to use water and has a spear with a single-edged blade akin to a single-edged knife. Fujin has the power of the wind, and uses a scythe for a weapon. Sarutahiko offers the power of the earth to Makoto, with a heater shield that has a bladed edge for his armament. Statistically, Kagutsuchi is much more offense-oriented than the others, with slightly lowered defensive and speed-based stats for balance. If Makoto needs slightly increased defensive capabilities and speed, Ryujin is the Entity for the job, even though his offensive capabilities are decreased for balancing purposes. For speed, Makoto uses Fujin, who grants enhanced speed at the cost of decreased defensive and offensive capabilities. Should defense be a requirement, Makoto can use Sarutahiko for its defensive boost in compensation for decreased speed and offensive power. Due to Izanagi’s balanced nature, Makoto often starts fights with his abilities, and will change to other Entities when a specific attribute or power is needed for a fight. Ieyasu grants Makoto access to two single-edged longsword and allows him to wield swords or any melee weapon with expert mastery. Kazasumi summons two heavily-customized revolvers for Makoto, who is gifted with the skills of an expert gunslinger with the capability to wield any ranged weapon with ease. Being a Summoner, Makoto has all the basic abilities of a Summoner. Since a normal person may not know the abilities of a Summoner, here’s the list: * Entity Summoning - All of Makoto’s powers and abilities stem from this ability. Each of his Entities is stored within a pendant in the shape of an octagonal prism with an icon on it. For ease of access, Makoto stores these pendants on a set of belts that he wears, his four Jokers on the left belt and the other three on the right belt. There are times where he cannot use the pendants, and carries a Taurus Raging Bull revolver with him. The Entities knew of Makoto’s suicidal tendencies, and are able to generate a bullet for Makoto’s use; each Entity has its own corresponding bullet, except for Izanagi. ** Activation: Izanagi - Makoto’s go-to Entity for any Spectral combat. Izanagi’s status as a Balanced King makes him a viable option for most situations, unless a specific combat specialty or elemental power is required. ** Sword-Master: Ieyasu - With amazing knowledge of various melee weapon techniques, Ieyasu is perfect for close-range combat from hand-to-hand combat to armed, melee combat. *** Excellent Melee Combatant - Ieyasu provides Makoto with a high mastery of melee techniques, whether he’s wielding a weapon or not. ** Gunslinger: Kazasumi - A master of firearms, Kazasumi is perfect for when Makoto needs to stop punching and to start shooting. Kazasumi's knowledge of firearms extend to guns of any kind, whether he’s using a simple pistol or an advanced laser rifle of some kind. *** Firearm Expert - Kazasumi allows Makoto to utilize any firearm, and prefers dual-wielding guns such as revolvers or pistols. ** Flaming Joker: Kagutsuchi - Makoto’s rage takes on the form of Kagutsuchi, who grants the power of fire manipulation and flame immunity. Kagutsuchi's power is vaguely similar to the Hulk; the angrier Kagutsuchi gets, the more powerful and out-of-control his flames become. *** Fire Manipulation - Kagutsuchi's flame manipulation grants Makoto the ability to create, manipulate, and extinguish flames as he pleases; Makoto is also immune to the effects of his own flames. Of course, he needs a fuel source to create the flames, and this power will not work in an oxygen-deprived environment. ** Aquatic Joker: Ryujin - With the fluid movements of flowing water, Ryujin grants Makoto water manipulation and the ability to breathe underwater should this become necessary. Ryujin's abilities are much more calm and tactical, with a focus on analyzing and strategizing. *** Water Manipulation - By condensing water particles in the air, Ryujin is able to give Makoto the ability to manipulate water in a liquid form. This power can also work in reverse, deconstructing water particles to grant Makoto underwater breathing. If there are no water sources around, Makoto and Ryujin cannot generate any water to manipulate. ** Cyclonic Joker: Fujin - Using wind manipulation to maneuver around the battlefield, Fujin allows Makoto to fight quickly. One of the more powerful abilities Fujin grants is the ability to create a vacuum, although Makoto can only generate vacuums in small areas for now. *** Wind Manipulation - By manipulating the wind and wind pressure, Fujin can allow Makoto to use the wind however he pleases, and can create a small vacuum in one specific area. Without a source of wind to manipulate, Fujin and Makoto are powerless in that area. ** Rocking Joker: Sarutahiko - Sarutahiko grants Makoto the ability of Earth manipulation and Geokinetic immunity. His control over Earth does not extend to glass or artificial solids, and he is also susceptible to electrical attacks in this state. *** Earth Manipulation - Able to manipulate the earth however he pleases, Sarutahiko's power allows Makoto to create constructs from the ground and manipulate them into any shape he pleases. Sarutahiko also grants Makoto immunity against the earth, and is invulnerable to earth-based attacks created by him and used against him. *''Enhanced Physiology'' - Makoto’s natural physiology is enhanced beyond regular human limits, mainly so his body can cope with the physical and mental strain required to keep his Entity in place. Stamina, strength, agility, reflexes, and all that are at a level similar to Captain America with his special serum with a slight boost. Due to his status as a Wild Card, Makoto’s enhanced physiology is above that of a usual Summoners in order to counteract the strain of handling multiple Entities within his own mind. *''Dual Entity Usage'' - At the cost of an enhanced physical and mental strain placed on Makoto, he can utilize two of his Entities at once; usual combos include an Elemental Joker with either Izanagi, Ieyasu, or Kazasumi. This does place a larger strain on Makoto due to the fact that dual Entity usage is an advanced technique very few have access to. *''Incredible Mental Fortitude'' - This ability is actually a project of two factors. The first is Makoto’s own natural mental fortitude being abnormally high due to being bullied on a daily basis. Alongside this is Makoto’s Entities providing additional support so his mind won’t be easily invaded by telepaths. *''Low-level Healing Factor'' - Another standard among Summoners, this power is pretty self-explanatory. At best, the healing factor could heal a missing forearm in a few weeks; this is the usual amount of time for a normal Summoner. Makoto is a special case, and his healing factor could heal a missing limb in a few weeks. *''High Alcohol Tolerance'' - This isn’t actually a power granted from being a Summoner, but rather a natural ability Makoto had prior to discovering his power. With the desire to protect Makoto’s body, his Entities granted an additional ability that prevents bodily damage from consuming large amounts of alcohol. *''Genius-level Intellect'' - Makoto is a very smart young man, which especially shows when Ryujin is in control. The only reasons for Makoto’s attendance at an English college is to learn English and English culture in a school-based environment; the awakening of his powers have given him another reason to attend school, which is to protect the innocents. Weaknesses Just like any decent superhero, Makoto has his own weaknesses. Because of his closed-off nature, earning his trust is a very difficult process; social interactions are also extremely awkward for both Makoto and the person he is talking to. His alcohol tolerance is high, but that doesn’t mean he’s not susceptible to its effects. It would take a lot of alcohol to get him drunk, which is why he doesn’t drink too much at once. Moving onto weakness granted by his powers, Makoto has quite a few. Using an Entity’s power places a strain on Makoto; even with his enhanced physiology, the strain will still be present afterwards. Another weakness, or rather a limitation, is that he can only use one Entity at a time without wanting to strain his body too much. Dual Entity Usage places an even greater strain on Makoto, which further limits his time spent using the power. If enough physical damage is inflicted on Makoto in his armored form, he can be forced out of the transformation. Each of his Elemental Jokers have weaknesses of their own. Kagutsuchi’s flames can be put out; Ryujin requires a source of water to manipulate if he cannot condense water particles into a liquid form; Fujin need a source of wind to control and cannot use his power in a vacuum-based environment; and Sarutahiko has a limit on the amount of constructs he can create. Sometimes, Makoto doesn’t have the time to access another pendant, so he instead shoots himself in the head with a revolver. This isn’t suicide, but is an easy way to access any of his Entities when he can't get out a pendant. A few other flaws with this Summoner system is that his Entities will often override Makoto’s normal personality and take over for him; the Entity will take control of the body and Makoto will just be sitting there, going along with the ride. Appearance Makoto is a lean male with the height of six feet and two inches. His skin is slightly pale due to the fact that he is the type of person to shut himself in his own house. Normally, Makoto keeps his hair in a bowl-cut style, but usually sweeps his hair back into spikes when he has no time to style it. His usual outfits consist of jeans in shades of blue or black; high-top sneakers, preferably in red; t-shirts with varying designs; a hooded jacket of any coloration; and two belts that are worn out of place as slings, with four octagonal pendants held on the left side and three pendants held on the right side. The only variation in this pattern is dependent on the color or style of jacket, shirt, pants, or shoes; although, he does wear black gloves and a black-and-red motorcycle helmet when using his personal motorcycle. He does have an alternate outfit that consists of black pants, white tank-top, a black leather jacket with a dark red coloration starting from the upper chest to the collar of the jacket in a similar design to the collar of the jacket seen in the faceclaim. Upon activation of his powers, a black bodysuit will form over Makoto’s clothing with a set of black gloves to cover his hands; black boots to better suit the outfit; and small armor plates on the suit to offer some protection. A rounded, black helmet will also form, with silver covering Makoto’s entire facial area and acting as a visor. A small, hexagonal armor plate forms on Makoto’s chest in a similar placement to the power source of an Iron Man suit; this armor plate is colored silver with a gold trim. When in this blank state, Makoto is equipped with the “Transitory” armor, which merely acts as a transitional stage from one form to another. He actually has two Transitory armors: the standard version that was just described above; and the elemental Transitory armor that changes all the armor plating on the suit to match with the Elemental Joker being used. The exception to that change is the hexagonal plate on his chest. By utilizing his Summoning powers, Makoto is able to wield the powers and abilities of his Entities and can change on the fly to better suit his current combat scenario. Once the Entity has taken its physical form, Makoto can utilize the its power by merging the pendant to the silver armor-plate on his Transitory armor; all of his Entities have an armorless variation of Makoto’s Transitory form as the base of their physical form. This generates three things: a specific icon over the now-black faceplate and chest-plate, which symbolizes the Entity used at the moment; and a coat that the Entity wears in its physical form. While Izanagi may be the most used of Makoto’s Entities, the activation of any of his Entities causes his Transitory armor to form before the selected Entity’s power is merged to the armor. Should the need arise that Makoto’s body is not enough, the Entity can choose to recreate its physical form before summoning its weapon of choice. Izanagi’s physical appearance includes two specific items over the black bodysuit: a mask and his signature coat. The mask has a visor that is separated into seven segments that protrude out and slowly move in, starting from the top of the mask to the bottom. Within these segments, one can just barely make out Izanagi’s cold, yellow eyes. He also wears a black overcoat with a high collar, silver interior linings, and a black hood over the bodysuit. His symbol is just a two-dimensional variation of his mask, with a red outline where his eyes are. Kazasumi physically appears with a burnt orange coat with a hood in a matching color, white interior linings, and coattails that appear to be torn into three sections; two bandoliers running across his chest to form an X; and the black Transitory body. He wears a mask with its bottom portion resembling an orange bandana tied around his mouth, yellow eyes, and a cowboy hat on his head. When Makoto is channeling Kazasumi’s power, the coat appears on him, with a hood on over the Transitory armor’s mask and the cowboy hat on top of that. His icon resembles two revolvers crossed over one another in a burnt orange color, with two cartoonish designs of flashes in burnt orange on either side of the mask. Ieyasu is very similar in appearance to Kazasumi, albeit with a few obvious differences. His outfit is one of them, with an overcoat similar to Kazasumi’s, but in grey with black interior linings. The coattails also appear much more clean cut than Kazasumi’s, and the bandoliers are replaced by two straps that hold sheaths on them; these sheaths are used to hold Ieyasu’s swords. Another obvious difference is his mask, which has is much more influenced by Samurai armor, complete with a design similar to a Japanese Kabuto helmet. Ieyasu’s icon appears as two Katanas crossed over one another, as well as various other bladed weapons arranged to form the design of someone glaring. Kagutsuchi wears a dark red mask with details that take a V-shaped design and segment the mask into six sections, black, flame-like orbs where his eyes would be under the mask. Worn over his armorless body is a red overcoat similar to Izanagi’s, but with burnt orange patterns made to resemble intricate flames and velvet red interior linings. He has his single-edged longsword strapped to his back. Kagutsuchi’s icon is an all-red face with only black, flame-like orb for eyes in a similar vein to his own mask. Ryujin has a blue mask with flowing indigo orbs as his eyes. The mask is flat, but has details that make the mask appear segmented into eight sections. He wears an indigo overcoat like Izanagi’s, but with intricate water details in a light violet color and navy blue interior linings over his own armorless body. Held to his back by a series of straps is Ryujin’s spear. Ryujin’s design is just like his own mask, but made to fit Makoto’s armor better. Fujin's physical form consists of a Dartmouth green mask with six segmented sections that go vertically down the mask, with emerald green orbs as eyes; the black Transitory body; a Hunter green version of Izanagi’s overcoat with jade green interior linings and intricate wind patterns in a subdued yellow color. Strapped to Fujin's back is his scythe. His icon is also a variation of his mask meant to fit Makoto’s armor better. Sarutahiko wears a royal yellow mask made into eight sections with Russet brown, jagged orbs for eyes; a golden yellow variation of Izanagi’s overcoat with trombone yellow interior linings, intricate rock details colored in a Peru brown color; and his heater shield is held on his back via a set of straps similar to Captain America’s way of storing his shield when not in use. For his icon, Sarutahiko shares his own mask design with Makoto, but resized to work with Makoto’s armor. Personality Makoto’s personality is that of your typical anti-social shut-in. He prefers to not talk to people, and is often seen alone reading or drawing. When he actually opens up, Makoto is quite a good guy; he’s a very calm, relaxed individual with a level head and plenty of interests. Anime and music are among his interests, and he enjoys both equally. Of course, being antisocial makes social interactions awkward as hell for Makoto, which perpetuates an infinite cycle of avoiding social interactions for the sake of antisocial mannerisms and avoiding awkward moments with people. He does have his own moral code and such, and can be a noble person. Due to the fact that Makoto is still in college, he tends to be stressed out over grades and will often drink liquor to calm himself. Normally, he takes a few shots of Jack Daniel’s before he goes back to work. There’s no need to worry, Makoto has a high alcohol tolerance; this means he doesn’t get drunk too easily. His Entities all have different personalities. While most share Makoto’s usual antisocial personality, they all have distinct traits that set them apart from each other and Makoto himself. Let’s just list them all quickly: Izanagi is much wiser and tactical, though he shares Makoto’s awkward, anti-social mannerisms; Ieyasu is a noble warlord who fights for justice, but is often too demanding of what he does; Kazasumi, is a cocky, flirtatious playboy and knows how to get the girls; Kagutsuchi represents Makoto’s anger, complete with a short temper; Ryujin changes Makoto to be much more flexible with his decisions, but this could be easily exploited; Fujin makes Makoto more light-hearted and spirited than his usual self, though this can get easily annoying; Sarutahiko draws out Makoto’s decisive and stubborn personality, which can easily lead to arguments. As Makoto continues his journey in England, he will obtain a few new Entities to work with and use in his mission to defend his school from Specters. Trivia * Makoto owns a motorcycle. It’s a Honda CBR650F with a red color-scheme, as well as a few cosmetic design changes. For a picture of the bike, follow the arrow to the picture. ---> * He is also ambidextrous, and prefers his right hand over his left hand. * If you expected Makoto to be a fan of anime and all that, he is indeed an Otaku, and doesn’t have any objections to this. ** As an anime fan, Makoto also enjoys Vocaloid music. Among his favorites are Pomp and Circumstances, Shoot on Tokyo, and Party Junkie. You may be hearing these songs featured throughout the series he will be involved in. * If no one noticed, Makoto has Dissociative Identity Disorder, which is a major factor in his Entities’ personalities due to the fact that each one of his Entities represents a different facet of Makoto’s personality. * Yes, the Entity and Summoner system is reused from Arthur Alighieri from the now-cancelled Commandments series. * Makoto’s namesake, alternate outfit, vehicle, and armored form is a reference to the Kamen Rider franchise, and the Entity system was modified to include these design elements. * His birthday is April 20th, just to say. And no, this is not meant to be a reference to drug culture, I just happened to choose it.